The Dragon king of konoha: Academy days
by TranGodSlayer
Summary: They say that the academy is the most boring moment in the Naruto Universe, but I disagree. You don't believe me?, then let me tell you about this pair of friends and their adventure in a normal academy day.
**Hello, I'm TranGodSlayer and this is new for me being an author, so yeah, this is an one-shot of my future story if you are thinking where the hell this idea come from, I hope you enjoy and I would be thankful if you can tell what are my errors, what is that you don't like about my story or writing, thanks for your time.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

* * *

"Can somebody please explain me, why did you were asleep in my class" An irate scar-faced, brown ponytail wearing chunin Umino Iruka asked to the four students that were in front of him. Before anyone could plead their cases Iruka shouted. "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU".

"Troublesome" said a boy no older than 9 years old, who has narrow brown eyes and a expression suggesting he is bored. He has shoulder length black hair in a spiky ponytail. He wears a grey t-shirt with brown shorts. His name is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan, his family are known for their Yin Release in using shadow-based techniques.

"hahahahahahaha" Laughed his friend in crime named Naruto Dragneel, he has purple eyes that always had a bit of mischievous in them. He has spiky red hair and a slightly tan skin tone. He wears a black t-shirt with a white scale-patterned scarf and white shorts.

"You should be quiet Naruto, you where snoring quite loud." said Iruka with a twitching eye. How could he not remember when his snoring were louder than the voice of the teacher and the worst thing is that naruto is a heavy sleeper. Thinking about it make him cry anime style.

"Woof?" barked a white puppy named Akamaru. "Yeah, we didn't do anything Iruka-sensei so why are we here?" whine Kiba Inuzuka who has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with his distinctive red fang markings of the inuzuka clan on his cheeks. He wears a grey sweater and blue shorts.

"WHY, you were playing how many paper balls you can throw inside naruto mouth while he was sleeping" that was one of the reason he was here and after he was bored playing, he went to sleep. Iruka begin to think this children start to enjoy his suffering.

"Iruka-sensei do you want ships?" asked Choji Akimichi, he has a rotund build since he was born. He has markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls, also he has spiky brown hair that sticks upwards.

When Iruka hears the question, he sweatdrop and sigh. "No thank you choji, but please in class stop eating, other teachers had already complain about your eating" but Iruka already know that choji will not listen, it was a plead since the moment that the first Akimichi came to this academy and will never be obey.

"But Iruka-sensei is so boring, why can we go practice those cool ninja things?" asked the only female of the group named Narumi Uzumaki, she has a round face with deep blue eyes, shoulder sun-kissed hair. She wears a white t-shirt that has a red uzumaki symbol and black shorts. The most striking of her was three whiskers marks on her cheeks.

"Narumi to be able to make those "cool ninja things", you need to have the knowledge of how our ancestors were able to make it and what purpose was made, to able to know that, you can use that information to make new forms to use it, making your foes lose an advantage over you, don't you find fascinating abo-" in that moment Iruka realize that his students where running to the window of the class, "HEY COME HERE BRATS!" shout Iruka but it fell in deaf ears, seeing that they would not listen he ran to catch them.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei but the ramen god calls me" said naruto seriously, he will not be hostage in this prison for one more minute, he hears the call of his god and nobody will stop him. Iruka hearing this, could only deadpan at his student obsession at ramen.

Iruka watch from the window as Shikamaru and Choji ran to the Akimichi clan compound, maybe Choji invite Shikamaru to dinner at his house. Kiba just ran to nearest forest before he disappear to never be seen again

.

.

.

Until his mom came to pick him up. Iruka knew that those three were safe for his wrath but there two more preys before giving up. "Naruto, Narumi come here you brats!" he jump throw the window, breaking it in the process, 'wrong window' Iruka thought, he will make them repair the window when he catch them.

Naruto and Narumi were running like the devil was after them which is no far to the true, they know that if they look back they are good as dead, but they cherish this moments with their friends, in that moment Narumi fell for a small rock sealing her fate. "Going somewhere Narumi Uzumaki?" said Iruka with a creepy smile and bright red dots where his eyes should be, "Mer-rc-y" plead Narumi using a jutsu that all women know the **"Puppy eyes jutsu"** , but to her horror it didn't work. "Good try Narumi, now go the class while I go for a new window" order the scar-faced chunin.

Naruto was in tight spot, no really in a tight spot in the trash can, but also he didnt know to save Narumi or run away to the delicious food of the gods knows as ramen, thinking about it make him drool, making the obvious decision he went to the ramen stand.

* * *

"Seeing that my students like to run away from punishment, Narumi you will making all punishment that I have for them" said her teacher who was in his desk checking the exams, it was unfair for Narumi but Iruka knew that he has no more ideas to punish her, he tried to make it fair, but always she makes more trouble that the last time with those punishment, maybe with this she will calm down, he sigh, he could hope right?.

"WHAT!, but sensei is unfair" she start to whine about unfairness, justice and revolution?, Narumi could possible be a councilor if the shinobi career doesn't work for her.

"Sorry Narumi, but I had decided that you will write in the chalkboard "I will be more responsible during the class", until you can't write more in the chalkboard, then you will clean all desk, when you finish with that mop the floors until i can see my reflection, that is all" said the serious chunin, maybe is too much of a punishment, so he when she finish the sentences in the board, he let her free, but for now he has to look evil, pissed and constipated, that's how his teacher look when they were mad.

* * *

Naruto was in his 12th bowl and he doesn't look that would stop soon, he was so happy in his ramen world that nobody could catch his attention. "Naruto" called Ayame, she is the waitress of the small stand, she has brown hair and eyes, right now she was concerned because everybody knows that Naruto and Narumi where almost inseparable so seeing that they favorite blond girl was not with their number one customer was concerning, "Where is Narumi?" asked Ayame, hearing that question make him sweat bullets "She i-s w-ith Iruka-sensei" half asked, half stated he didn't want to be discover that he ran from punishment, "And why is she with Iruka-sensei?" ask Ayame with a sweet smile, too sweet for his liking, Ayame Knows that when Naruto stutters he lying or hiding something.

"We were running from punishment, Iruka-sensei capture Narumi, I'm SORRY" he spits the truth seeing the look of Ayame, hey you don't risk the possibility to make the woman that makes you ramen mad at you, she could stop making the food of the gods, thinking about it, he hope to god that nobody has to experience that punishment. "What did you do this time?" said Ayame not surprised that they tried to escaped from the wrath of their teacher. "Well, I fell asleep, BUT it wasn't my fault, it was Iruka-sensei and his boring lectures" declared Naruto with confidence with his reasons, giggling in her hand Ayame could see all his class asleep while his teacher was talking with passion in every word only to realize nobody were listening to his lecture.

"Now that you mention I saw Iruka-san walking to the acadamey while talking to himself, how he put all of punishment to her, I think he was talking about Narumi" said Ayame, in that moment Naruto eyes shrunk at the horror of what she said, poor Narumi for the thing he is going do, but then he realize, she could die of age or starving because Iruka-sensei will not let her free until she finish all of her, no of our punishment, imagining Narumi suffering because of them, make his blood boil. He stood form his chair. "Ayame keep two ramen warm, I will rescue Narumi!" with that said he ran to the academy, Ayame seeing Naruto ran like he was hero going to save the princess from the villain, could not stop giggling and make the ramen that he asked.

* * *

When he arrive at the academy with a stick in his hand, he saw the castle of the dragon, he prepared himself for the fight and walk to the dragon domain, there was silence, it was so creepy, but Narumi was waiting for him, getting up the stairs he saw something out of hell, Naruto could not believe it, there in front of him where demons called "books" they brainwashed humans to their cause, he will not let them, Naruto ran and attack with his stick I mean his trusty sword "Excalibur", the demons where no match to our dragon slayer.

Narumi could only sigh at the boring thing she was doing, why did that rock had to be there in that specific moment. " Stupid rock." she huffed, already knows what she will be doing when Iruka let her free. Yes, when she gets her hands on her friends they will know pain, for leaving her behind.

In the rain country, Certain proclaimed god sneeze."Are you alright Pain?" asked the Angel. "Yes" was the short answer, while thinking does gods get sick.

"Narumi, I need some papers, don't stop making those sentences." no having nothing more to say he leave the classroom, Narumi just kept writing. Ten minutes later a person enter the classroom, thinking that it was her teacher, Narumi continue her work, until the person that enter shouted. "Narumi, I came to save you!" Narumi took a look to the person that shouted, when her blue eyes caught a pair of purple eyes, she knew who he was, how could she not, it was her best friend. "Naruto!" Narumi was so happy that she threw herself to Naruto, caught off guard, both met the floor.

Iruka was reading the papers through the hallway when he came a scene to familiar, books were in the floor, walls and ceiling, how the fuck they were in the ceiling, losing his cool for a second, he came to the conclusion that somebody did this, somebody that hate books, somebody that leaves destruction in his awake. "NARUTO!" Iruka ran to the classroom knowing why the little maelstrom was here.

"Naruto, why are you here?" asked Narumi when she calm down, they stand up. "I came to rescue you, even if I have to fight Iruka-sensei." proclaimed Naruto with Excalibur in his hand. Narumi could not stop smiling after hearing that." So come on, let's get out of here." he grabs her hand and start walking to the door when Iruka appear in the doorway. "Going somewhere Naruto Dragneel?" asked the 'dragon' of the castle.

Both where paralyzed from fear, Naruto begin to think how to get out of this situation when he realized the only way was to use that attack, Naruto prepared himself and said. "Excalibur flare" red flames began to lick the stick making look cool to Narumi perspective, Iruka raised an eyebrow because Naruto make a jutsu without hand seals. Naruto raise the stick of flames, ready to unleash the flames of a dragon when it exploded in pillar of smoke, Naruto thinking quicly he toke the opportunity of the smoke, he grab Narumi bridal style and jump to the window. Running away from the castle and the dragon.

Iruka coughing watch his favorite student run away from the academy, when the smoke was gone, he began to think to be able to bring fire chakra without hand seals you need to have master fire chakra or have a high and He means a high fire affinity, he chuckled thinking about Naruto the Dead Last for not being able to control chakra, majority think that he has no chakra at all, but seeing what happen not a minute ago, brings joy to Iruka that Naruto can become one of the best ninjutsu expert in konoha with that control of fire chakra when he only is 9 years old. Even if just exploded in his face, he sweat drop.

Iruka sigh he will let them go just for now, turning around he saw the whole classroom was destroyed, desks were thrown because of the explosion and ash were everywhere, a tick mark appear in his forehead and shouted to the sky."NARUTO!".

Naruto was walking to ramen stand after the mission was success."Naruto" said Narumi who was in the arms of Naruto still being carry, when he face her, she asked. "Why did you save me?" with a bit of insecure in her voice, she did want to know why he save her, but something about the answer bring an emotion that she can't describe. "Mmmm, Ayame told about Iruka-sensei talking about your punishment, when I hear about you suffering because of us, make me angry, I was ready to fight if Iruka-sensei was mean" Naruto didn't notice but Narumi face was burning, steam were getting out of her ears. 'he was worried about me' Narumi thought. "Dont worry Narumi, I wont let anybody harm you" said Naruto with a bright grin on his face, Narumi couldn't stop her smile after that. "Don't worry Naruto, I wont let anybody harm you too" proclaimed Narumi full of conviction.

With that said both friend went to the ramen were two bowls were waiting for them, they laugh and Naruto began to tell about his fight with demons and the epic battle with the dragon, but what did you expect in a normal academy day.


End file.
